User talk:Doctorstranger123456
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:3be6be8b927529d01035ca4d27af62fb.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LyreOfOrpheHyus (talk) 04:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Claimed Congratulations! Your character Min-Hee Choi has now been claimed as a daughter of Harmonia :D. Remember to create a page for your character and a word bubble to be used for roleplay. Once you're done, kindly add your character to the Harmonia's Cabin Photo Album (in alphabetical order) or let me know which image you want on it so that I can make the necessary edit. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on me or another member of the administrative team's talk page. I look forward to roleplaying with you! re Oh I gave up rights to all my old word bubbles cuz they are ugly/hideous, only WB you need permission to use now is Version 3 Haiii So yeah i was kind of frustrated that you used the name "Min-Hee Choi" because it was exactly the name i was going to use for Soo Yeon. I was going to ask on where did you get it ^-^ really it's not a big deal tho, i just wanna ask c: Re: I see, it's just funny how you had the exact name. xD oh my oh my I thought it was never possible but I forgot an rp >,< and I'm super sorry for that please forgive me! 17:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) still I'm still feeling guilty soo how about we start a new rp? ic any of my chars! 10:28, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Level Five Congratulations, you are officially a Level Five user! That means that you have spent at least 5 to 6 weeks here as a newb. With you being level five now, I need to ask, were you adopted in our Adopt a Newb program by another user? If you did participate, kindly tell me who adopted you so that I can make the necessary changes. Re: Still congratulations on becoming a Level Five user. But dat panda gif in your siggie tho *may or may not have been staring at it for a min straight XD (bouncey bouncey >~<)* Congratulations! Your character, Han Jae-Hee, has been claimed! Please remember to make her page and word bubble as well as adding her photo to the camper photo album. If you need any help or have any questions feel free to contact myself or another member of the administration team. Happy Roleplaying! well hello still interested in our rp? 07:04, August 21, 2014 (UTC) np no problemo ...wait no as a punishment you ahve to pick a character :P but I'll pick a place no worry 15:50, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Panda! :D Ermagesh it's a panda! Why didn't you use a red panda pic >~< Anyway... any ideas on how you would like to continue the roleplay. I couldn't sleep last night so I can't think properly Dx wow wow never thought you would pick joy soo with who do you wanna rp her with? 15:59, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ok boss ok then I'll just bring joy into caits rp there is that ok with you? 02:03, August 23, 2014 (UTC) title hmmm I have no clue on what to say but posted 02:55, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Big Brother Hai Doctor, just a notice on future updates of the contest, there will be an official out of character break down that will be added to the page in hopefully two days. After that I would like to start it after the first week of September. That is all for now, please keep yourself updated on the out of character breakdown tab. Ace Claim Your claim for an animal nymph has been deleted as animal nymphs do not need to go through camp claiming. Due to the fact that they all have identical histories, any user can create an animal nymph if there is a slot open. Simply sign up on the page under a free slot and then make you character :) sorry! super sorry for my late reply >,< 16:44, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Big Brother Contest Update Hello, I am here to inform you that the Big Brother CHB Contest will officially be starting on the 1st of October. An OOC Breakdown has been provided on the contest page for your convenience. If you have any questions please ask myself. Thank you and I hope you're ready for it :) dont worry dont worry anyhow replied :) 15:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by October 26th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Inactive For having gone 25 days with no activity whatsoever, your characters have been either deleted or archived. Should you wish to participate in the wiki using the same characters, kindly inform myself or another member of the Admin team and we will restore the page(s) to how it was before. Lee Hyeri Anyeeoong xD i was going to ask for permission if i can use Lee Hyeri as a model you can say no if chu don't want or maybe we could swap i'll use Eun Jung which i'm currently using as Chloe's model c: